Radial conveyors are used at gravel quarries and other venues to transport material from a feed end of the radial conveyor to a discharge or delivery end of the radial conveyor, and to make piles of the material adjacent the discharge end. The discharge end of the conveyor may be rotated radially (i.e., rotationally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the conveyor) to create piles of material spaced in an arc, thereby efficiently using the space surrounding a screening or other material-handling plant. The radial conveyors include a support system with wheels for radially driving the conveyor. Typically, the wheels are driven by a motor coupled to the wheels by a chain. In some radial conveyors, the wheels can be rotated between the radial position for radially adjusting the discharge end and a position in which the rotational axis is perpendicular to the length of the conveyor or in which the wheels extend in a direction parallel to the conveyor for transport. However, when the conveyor is to be towed, the motor must be disengaged from the wheels, requiring the chain to be unhooked. The chain must be reconnected at the job site to engage the motor to the wheels.